


Gone But Not Forgotten

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Gone But Not Forgotten

Harry heard the door behind him creak open but didn't turn to see which students had found him atop the Astronomy Tower. They'd have to find a better place to snog tonight.

"Do you come here…often?" a deep voice rumbled and laughter bubbled up inside Harry at the pick up line misused so terribly.

Sobering quickly, Harry turned toward Snape. "Once or twice a year."

Snape nodded. They stood in silence, looking out over the grounds, into the night sky, until Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

"Good night, Headmaster," Harry said, never hearing Snape's whispered reply, "Good night, Harry."


End file.
